monstermadnessfandomcom-20200215-history
Billy
"Billy!" - Players when Billy appears. Billy is a monster and a major character that appears in Monster Madness. He is a psychopathic killer that has no allegiance to anyone, and will attack both players and monsters with his weapon of choice; a chainsaw. Story Much of Billy's past is unknown, but it's heavily implied that he has always been a psychopathic killer even before the events of the game, and he simply uses the apocalypse as a chance to quench his thirst for violence. The main characters recognising him and even refer to him by name, suggesting that they knew him (Or at least had heard about him) before these violent encounters. He seems to have taken over the Shopping Mall by the time the main characters get there, as he is chasing the monsters around with a chainsaw and getting into fights wherever he can. He has also built a Possessed Shopping Cart as a vehicle to drive and to battle monsters and players with, though he oddly has monsters in the cart help him. Upon defeat, the main characters all leave for the school and Billy has several more encounters with them from then on. Towards the end of the game, Billy shows up and has apparently decided to team up with the survivors in the Final Monster Fest. The survivors all show distrust towards him but willing take advantage of his allegiance to them as they battle the monsters and the Ghoul Squad a second time. Once the Monster Fest is complete, Billy excitedly leads the players towards the Laboratory, only for the bridge to begin collapsing. In a moment of heroism, he tosses the cube to the players and plummets to his death. The payers share a brief moment of mourning for his death and leave to kill more monsters in Billy's name. Description Personality Billy is the only monster in the game that will actively attack other monsters; and by extension, is the only Non Player Character in the game that will fight monsters with the players. Billy is evidently psychotic and barely has a grasp on reality, to the point where his vocabulary is reduced to grunts, roars, laughs and panicked screams. His unpredictable nature has lead to monster fearing and even fleeing from him, while the survivors refuse to trust him. His previous life before the events of the game are unknown, but his reputation (made apparent by the survivors recognising him by name and appearance) implies that he was always a psychotic killer that people knew about. He finds great excitement in battling both the survivors and monsters, suggesting he considers the apocalypse an opportunity to exert his violent tendencies. However, he cannot be considered a sociopath, as he clearly expresses fear for his life when he loses his chainsaw. Despite his madness, he can express courage and companionship, particularly towards the later parts of the game. It's unclear if he desires to fight monsters forever or if he wants to turn the world back to normal, so whatever reason he has for his sudden allegiance with the survivors is left unknown. Appearance Billy has a balding head with several tufts of hair, and his face is obscured by a hockey mask. He is dressed in a striped crimson and moss green sweater with several superfluous buttons. He has a piece of paper taped to his back reading "Kick Me!" He has a pair of tan boxers covered by blue baggy jeans and pair of brown work boots, a rope substituting for a belt. His pants having low to exposed his underwear and his buttcrack, and his left boot is work and slightly open. Strategy Regular Combat Despite being a unique and major enemy, his behaviour is very simplistic and easy to manage in combat. He will sprint after any enemy or player that's closest to him and swing his chainsaw in front of him wildly, this being his only mechanic and action in the game. As a result, attacking with melee is greatly discouraged. Instead, the shotgun can push him back and stun him for a brief moment. Final Monster Fest His mechanics and characteristics are the same except he will now only attack monsters. He is also now invincible and cannot be damaged by layers or monster, making him a useful tool for the lengthy battle. While he continues to fight the enemies, players can hide and heal or reserve ammo while Billy does all the work. Trivia * Billy's appearance is largely inspired by famous horror movie antagonists: ** His hockey mask is a reference to Jason and Pamela Voorhees, the antagonists of the Friday the 13th franchise. ** His striped sweater is inspired by Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street. ** His use of a chainsaw is based on Leatherface, an antagonist from The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. Category:Monster Category:Human Monsters Category:Characters